


He Lights up Your Darkness

by Miryel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis, Flash Fic, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, Prompto Argentum - Freeform, after altissia, ignis scentia, prompto x ignis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: In un mondo ormai buio, incapace di essere ammirato, anche una sola luce può fare la differenza.[Flashfic - Promnis - Angst - Introspettiva]





	He Lights up Your Darkness

“Ci sei ancora, Iggy?”

Non lo sapeva più. 

Aveva solo quella incontemplabile sensazione di apatia, di vuoto e la voglia di lasciarsi andare, di morire in quell'inferno buio che avrebbe dovuto sopportare per tutta la vita.

Non avrebbe mai più rivisto nulla di tutto ciò che amava, ne avrebbe solo conservato un ricordo statico, immutabile nel tempo, fermo al momento prima che perdesse la capacità di vedere.

Percepì dita affusolate accarezzargli la guancia, con un tocco leggero che se non avesse provato quel vuoto nel cuore, un tempo lo avrebbe smosso di brividi.

Avrebbe voluto rispondere a quella domanda, ma non sapeva nemmeno lui dove accidenti era.

Sentì labbra posarsi sulle sue e un dolce respiro sulla faccia, quando si staccarono.

“Ignis?”, si sentì chiamare, forse nel tentativo di incoraggiarlo e il cervello gli mandò un impulso, svegliandolo per un attimo, poi di nuovo il nulla.

Gli prese la nuca, se la poggiò al petto e gli baciò la fronte e fu solo un altro contatto vuoto ma non lo avrebbe mai voluto privare di un solo gesto d’amore, specie ora che era lì a tentare in tutti i modi di tirarlo su, anche solo un po’.

Premura che soleva riservare a qualsiasi persona ne necessitasse, ed era per questo che lo credeva così amabile, puro, splendente.

Era il suo unico appiglio, in un mondo che ormai non avrebbe voluto più abitare.

Era l’unica luce in grado di non lasciare che il cuore si rassegnasse al fatto che tutto aveva iniziato a non avere più uno straccio di senso.

“Sì, ci sono ancora, Prompto”, rispose, per nulla sicuro di aver detto la verità. 

Sapeva che quel buio che lo stava schiacciando presto lo avrebbe inglobato totalmente, privandolo di qualsiasi sentimento, anche il più misero e allora sapeva che, una volta arrivato a quel punto, quella frase avrebbe iniziato ad essere solo una schifosa bugia.

Fine.


End file.
